In connection with the operation of a modern dairy facility, it is normal for the operator to systematically and regularly treat the teats of lactating dairy animals in order to prevent the development and transmission of mastitis and other infections of the teats and udder. Health regulations and modern dairy practice mandate such disinfecting practice.
Despite the common use of such disinfecting practices, teat and udder infections have continued to present a significant problem for dairy operators, and there have been continuous efforts to develop effective and economical devices and methods of infection control.
In recent years the most common method of disinfection involves teat dipping, or immersion of the teats of lactating dairy animals in a disinfectant solution contained in a teat cup. This practice has, however, been found to be a contributing factor in the transmission of teat and udder infections and diseases, in that the infecting organisms are not completely destroyed by normally utilized disinfectant solutions, and may be transmitted by immersion of the teats of uninfected animals in a contaminated solution.
Commonly used alternative methods of disinfection, such as spraying of disinfectant solution upon the teats from a single nozzle, fail to achieve complete and effective application without use of an excessive volume of disinfectant solution. Such methods, to be reasonably effective, require careful and skillful application techniques which are difficult to consistently achieve in normal milking procedures.
It is apparent that a device and method for thorough and efficient application of disinfectant solution to the teats of dairy animals was desired and needed by the dairy industry.